The software industry has seen great advances in distributed computing from both a client/server and software modeling perspective. The move towards network-centric computing, using the client/server architecture of the Internet, coupled with new software tools and component-based models, equip today's software developer with a distributed, object-oriented, infrastructure that affords ease of access and manipulation of business data.
In the early nineties, as client-server computing emerged; more advanced software solutions introduced more intelligent links among clients and servers. Although it represents an improvement over earlier models, client-server computing still suffers from a number of drawbacks. For example, since information carried between clients and servers is usually transmitted over a proprietary protocol, each user tends to implement a closed solution, i.e., a solution that works only for the product of that user.
In the current scenario, distributed component-based development and enabling solutions are changing the way information is discovered, built, managed and delivered. Organizations are investing in component-based technologies because they cannot afford to ignore the reductions in costs that the new technology offers. As a method for delivering information to large numbers of end-users, the iterative process of building and deploying components are appealing when compared with the alternative of configuring every end-user system with application-specific client applications.
A reduction in the overall costs is just one benefit. Other benefits include access to larger amounts of enterprise information for connecting the organization, delivering solutions and keeping pace with end-user demands, and being able to take advantage of ever changing technology more effectively. Effective business processes require information, and the objective for the Information System (IS) organizations is to ensure that the required information is available when it is needed.
An example of a prior art method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,149, entitled METHOD FOR GENERATING CODE FOR MODIFYING EXISTING EVENT ROUTINES FOR CONTROLS ON A FORM, by Eugene Mutschler, et al, and assigned to the assignee hereof. This patent teaches a method for converting existing forms of legacy programs into a more modern and widely-used format. The present invention on the other hand, discloses and claims an improvement over what is taught in this patent by rendering those legacy forms into object oriented data format for use in any distributed object oriented business process development framework.
The present invention re-uses existing business assets in new component-based paradigms. It employs a method that enhances the efficiency of the current technology and reduces its drawbacks.